I Need You, or, I Still Love You
by Hai-Yai-Forces
Summary: He needed her more than she'd ever needed him. He'd just never admit it. Until now.


**PRINCE OF PERSIA: I NEED YOU/I STILL LOVE YOU.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Alone<br>And there's no tomorrow_

* * *

><p>He carried her corpse from the base of the tree, which shone a brilliant white, a white that contained the girl's essence, her life force.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I should've known<br>All the pain and sorrow_

* * *

><p>He carried her corpse through the mossy, bleak hallway of Ormazd's temple, as one single word erupted in his mind.<p>

Why?

* * *

><p><em>I could only<br>See your mind  
>Desperate measures for<br>Desperate times_

* * *

><p>Why her? <em>Her<em> of all people? She had done nothing wrong. If anything, he should've been the one to fall, to be cursed with death.

He was a braggard, a liar, a fool, and a coward. He has always lived for no one other than himself. He was forced to.

After all, who else could you live for, in a life where everyone you've ever met would disappear?

* * *

><p><em>I can't stand the pain<br>Assume your love  
>I still love you<em>

* * *

><p>He could hear the whispers. The whispers of the God of Darkness.<p>

It appeared her sacrifice hadn't completely purged him from the world...but it had blocked him just enough for only his whispers to be heard.

The gauntleted warrior gritted his teeth at the sound of the God's multiple voices.

* * *

><p><em>The fact still remains<br>Time will tell  
>I still love you<em>

* * *

><p>For a minute, he tried removing the monster from his head.<p>

Only for a minute.

* * *

><p><em>With peace<br>At the same time crying  
>There's grace and solitude<br>But there's no use in dying_

* * *

><p>He stepped down from the great temple, his eyes bearing witness to the beauty of the yellow-brown desert...and the four white trees bearing her life.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Things between us<br>You can't hide  
>A stranger's hand weighs upon your mind<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"I shall be free..."<strong>

His rage was almost palpable. The voices were overwhelming him.

They were making him do this.

He didn't want to. Of course he didn't. This isn't about me, he kept telling himself.

Somewhere, deep down inside of him, though, he knew he was just running away again.

* * *

><p><em>I can't stand the pain<br>Assume your love  
>I still love you<br>_

* * *

><p>Eventually, he'd stopped lying to himself. He'd stopped trying to reassure himself with false words.<p>

He could only hope that she'd forgive him once all was said and done.

* * *

><p><em>The fact still remains<br>Time will tell  
>I still love you<em>

* * *

><p>When he'd returned life to her form, he was both relieved and regretful.<p>

When life had been returned to her form, she could only ask one thing.

"Why?"

And the pang of what she'd said rocked his form, as black swept up the clouds.

But he still carried her.

And she still let him.

* * *

><p><em>You can't see him<em>  
><em>But he's there<br>Inside_

* * *

><p>In the end, though, he knew he'd never have her. Not completely, at least.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There's two voices<em>  
><em>You will decide<br>In time_

* * *

><p>She'd left him there, in the darkness, alone with an evil God whose vengeance was near.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In time<em>

* * *

><p>Her tears for him had only fallen when he was out of sight, and they had kept on falling until after she'd heard her name.<p>

"Elika!"

* * *

><p><em>I can't stand the pain<em>

* * *

><p>She turned her head to the sound of his voice, his desperate, pleading, crying voice.<p>

After she'd started running back, she paused in her tracks after he uttered three final words that not even her father had said to her when he'd brought her back.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Assume your love<em>

* * *

><p>And at that, her knees met the stony ground as the water came rushing uncontrollably from her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I still love you<em>

* * *

><p>The Ahura had returned by the numbers, aiding her in the fight against the Corruption. The army slowly, but steadily, continued to grow under her direction.<p>

And her ferocity in battle had made her an unmatched force of Ormazd.

* * *

><p><em>The fact still remains<em>

* * *

><p>The Alchemist had fallen after she'd purified his green, putrid body with light.<p>

The Concubine had met her end after she'd rammed her white hand through her black heart.

The Hunter had been beaten into dissipation, the shining flare of the lights having burnt his form.

The Warrior had been demolished by a combined effort of nearly fifty Ahura, who'd annihilated his Corrupted soul after about thirty of the fifty had lost their lives.

And now, there was only one left.

The Prince.

* * *

><p><em>Time will tell<em>

* * *

><p>He gave her a smile, that dumb, naive, adventurous smile he'd always give her back then.<p>

The Corruption surrounding his form hadn't tainted the familiarity of his face to her. And she was grateful that it hadn't.

"Look at you," he chuckled, his breaths baited and esoteric, yet forlorn and wistful. "I'm going to miss you."

The fact that he'd tried to make his voice less melancholic had only served to make the situation harder on her.

"I'm going to miss you, too," she told him, her voice cracking.

"Hey," he said, as his knees met the floor, "I..."

* * *

><p><em>I still love you<em>

* * *

><p>"...I know," she said. "I...do, too."<p>

And the white enveloped him.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

* * *

><p>Dedicated to everyone who thought that the ending to the 2008 Prince of Persia game was B.S.<p>

I picked the ending theme of _The Two Thrones _as the song for this songfic because it just fit too well.

Well, there's my first songfic. Yay.


End file.
